


[数寄]You&I

by Seven1123



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven1123/pseuds/Seven1123
Summary: 婚后短打小学生文笔
Relationships: 数原龙友/片寄凉太
Kudos: 1





	[数寄]You&I

算起来，自从结婚后第二天就飞去巴黎工作到现在已经有半个月了，每天都隔着时差听海的那边的大块头唧唧歪歪。新婚燕尔，小夫妻耐不住寂寞，好在时间过的也快，片寄毅然决然的打消了数原飞来巴黎的想法。  
即使出差惯了，片寄还是不喜欢坐长途飞机，脑袋又昏又沉。眼镜、口罩、帽子全副武装，高个子拖着行李箱大步走向出口，不免得有年轻的小姑娘投来爱慕的眼光。没办法，长得太帅不是他的错。  
可惜又高又帅的男人被另一个看上去凶巴巴的大叔接过行李，十指相扣离开了机场，还遭受了凶大叔恶狠狠的眼神警告。  
好花早被人采走了。  
保姆车上，片寄躺在数原怀里，享受独有的马杀鸡，按舒服了，身体放松了，自然暴露出马脚。片寄闭着双眼，却有一双眼睛仔细端详着这美人儿。修长的双腿自然分开，若不是至亲的爱人，怕是发现不了藏在股间的秘密。片寄慢慢感到温热的呼吸喷洒在脸上，长睫毛轻扫脸颊，唇在其上周旋，似亲非亲。终于，片寄恼了，伸出一只手拨开数原的脸：“别闹，让我休息会。”  
数原不语，直起身子，不安分的手却滑到片寄的下体，隔着裤子手指玩弄不明显的凸起。跳蛋塞满蜜穴，轻微的震动，压迫前列腺获取快感。数原伸进裤子就把物什摸了出来，肠液裹满外层，直在片寄面前打晃。  
秘密被发现，但他也不吭声，皱起眉，仍不愿直视。数原乐了：“想不到我的宝贝这么饥渴吗？半个月不见我就想我了？”早在下飞机之前，片寄就潜入飞机上的卫生间，为今晚做准备。数原高兴的不得了，刚抱回家的小娇妻温柔体贴，不善于表达，只将对他的爱都表现在了行动上。  
温热的两片唇盖上来，肆意缠绵于齿间。片寄的唇柔软冰凉，亲上去像是吃了块薄荷糖，吻入了胃里，化在了心尖上。片寄的双臂环绕于数原的颈后，认真回应这个思念的吻。  
湿哒哒的后穴发痒发热，片寄离开了快要窒息的幻境中，摸索空虚的下体，长风衣被脱下丢在一旁，腰间的裤扣虚虚奄奄，只是那凸起太过明显。绯红占据了片寄的脸颊。想念，十分的想念，想念数原的温柔，进入身体的满足感。龙友怀里的小兔子嘤咛着用鼻尖无意擦过他的乳首，下体开始涨的吃痛，数原稳住呼吸，敲敲前排的玻璃：“还有多久到家？”  
“大概还有10分钟。”  
凉太抬起头，水汪汪的大眼睛向数原眨巴眨巴，数原隔衣服揉了揉片寄的翘臀，示意他再忍忍，很快就到家了。  
斯达夫从业多年，眼力见这东西还是有的，假装看不到，默默做着搬运行李工作。数原十指扣住片寄的小手，捏捏他告诉他别暴露了。  
无暇顾及行李，数原只想把眼前秀食可餐的人儿吃抹干净。薄汗在灯光映照下闪闪发亮，片寄在巴黎吃的并不好，每日都有工作在身，更何况外面的饭哪有家里的香，以至于瘦了一圈，让数原一抱就感觉出来了。  
“在巴黎没吃好？”  
“嘛...好吃是好吃的，可工作太忙了，而且西餐都很小分，吃不饱。”  
数原会意，亲了一口，笑着回应：“好，那你先把我喂饱了，晚上给你做你爱吃的。”  
一路走，一路脱，到床边时，身上的物什所剩无几。数原的手在片寄腰间游走，贝齿衔着娇小的耳坠，富有磁性的声音幽幽传入耳中：“凉太…我好想你，你走了之后我每个晚上都很难熬……”  
片寄侧过身子拥抱数原，胸脯紧贴数原的胸肌，光滑的皮肤上还有上一次做爱的痕迹未消退，深深浅浅的吻痕分布于片寄的腰窝、后背、大腿根处。他抱起他时，手臂肌肉的收缩带动肌肉，使数原挺拔的乳头刚好擦过片寄的，瘦了这么多，乳头也不像原来软乎乎的，激起后穴涌出一汪爱液来，浸湿的内裤和外裤贴在肌肤上，好不舒服。更何况片寄原本就有做爱前洗澡的习惯：“龙友，去浴室。”  
直至此时，两人赤裸相见。浴霸灯和热水仿佛约定好了一样，制造出云雾弥漫在整个浴室，为片寄的双颊扫上了腮红。眼见小片寄就要软趴下去，数原就心急了，拎起片寄上浴液，冲洗干净一气呵成，期间免不了挑逗，等了大半个月了，某人怎么会就此善罢甘休，就算他同意，他兄弟也不能同意啊。  
连亲再摸可算是又煽起了性欲，擦擦干净，白嫩香甜的下午茶就完成了，下一步就是细细的品味。  
「指尖轻轻触碰开始变得炽热」  
数原摩擦了下片寄的脸，俯在耳旁低语：“要开始了哦。”  
解开浴袍，阴茎迫不及待的跳出来，数原双腿分开跪在床上，撸了两把，拿起片寄的手，放在上面。他的手是那么的好看，弹钢琴时好看，拿麦克风时好看，帮他撸动阴茎时也好看。  
片寄伸出舌头舔了一下，随后将龟头整个包入口腔。冰凉的刺激作用下，数原差点萎了，不听话的小家伙刚才刷了牙，牙膏是薄荷味儿的！  
数原恶狠狠的拍了片寄的屁股：“你要谋害亲夫是不是！”片寄不语，专注着口交，只是眼神里充满笑意。  
慢慢地，数原适应了刺激，片寄反复吸吮马眼，舌尖摸索描绘每一根筋络。他不敢深喉，这东西尺寸有多少不是不知道，委屈下面最多一周不下床，委屈了上面，他可靠嗓子吃饭呢。  
小数原及时得到了抚慰，然而片寄还是处于水深火热之中，迷离的眼神呈现出一幅惹人怜爱的样子和一个多小时前机场的帅哥截然不同。  
片寄抬起头，经摩擦使得片寄双唇泛红，唾液布在唇上，动人心弦。  
“换个姿势好不好。”  
第一次，数原尝试了给别人口交得滋味，69的姿势并不太好受，数原不像片寄那样拥有灵巧的小舌头，口交的时候下巴上的胡须还容易刺痛片寄的细肉皮儿，整个过程片寄如鱼得水，数原却小心翼翼的，他不明白每次他们做爱的时候，片寄是如何给他口交还乐在其中的。阴茎带有点天然的腥味儿，龟头分泌出前列腺液，有点酸，有点苦。  
口交的同时，数原的手也没闲着，距离刚才的扩张已经有段时间了，挤些润滑油搓搓热，两指探入穴口，方便更好的进入。  
也许是片寄被口的有感觉了，前列腺液和穴口越来越涌出更多的爱液。  
“龙友…嗯…进来…”  
伸手从床头柜摸出一个套戴上，做好安全措施，从我做起。  
微微分开片寄修长的双腿，数原拿起抱枕垫在片寄腰下，穴口刚好微微张开，等待被填满。  
数原吻向片寄，十指相扣，阴茎缓缓送入。肠壁包裹住庞物，随它抽动分泌出肠液，与润滑剂混在一起，都在为这场性爱作出贡献。  
「像落下的雨滴，紧紧包裹。」  
尽管已经不是第一次了，可片寄仍像初次做爱一样，疼痛和快感一同到来，泪和呻吟不被大脑控制，只是一味的索取。  
“龙友…快点…再快点…嗯嗯…嗯…”  
若是一味的向前，顶到花心，片寄又会弓起身子，下意识躲避：“好疼…轻点…”  
深，深的不可思议，数原操干着，轻轻按压片寄的小腹。很快，片寄的龟头上分泌出前列腺液，蹭在他的腹部，片寄想伸手加速释放，就偏偏被数原十指扣的更紧：“凉太…凉太…和我一起，我帮你…”婚戒碰撞出声音，数原握的过紧，全部的爱注入凉太的身体。  
片寄曾经一直以为自己是个关西大直男，未来结婚对象一定是勤俭持家、温柔贤惠的女人，她可以不是最漂亮的，但一定是最爱他的。这么一想，实际上也没有变，只不过对方是男性而已。最熟悉的人，又何妨呢，自从认识到自己爱上了他，就无法自拔了。  
晶莹发黄的浊液滴落在凉太的小腹上，有那么一刻，他多希望这下面有个能孕育他们孩子的地方，他不是女人，不能给他一个孩子。  
数原发现片寄在愣神，吻了吻他的嘴角：“傻瓜，想什么呢，起来我们去洗澡。”  
温热的水让片寄放松了身体，方才的事情也被抛之脑后，数原抿抿嘴唇，他知道片寄在想什么，装作肆无忌惮的说出只有在歌词中才会出现腻人的话：“在这瞬息万变的世界，我们从今以后，也要永远在一起不分开。”  
“嗯，我和你。”  
如果说婚前的数原是气球，漂浮不定，像个孩子，那么现在的片寄就是一块石头，紧紧绑住数原，一直一直在一起，至死不渝，永生相伴。  
「これからもふたりStay together forever」  
「ひとつになろうYou&I」  
「We will be together forever and ever」

by:肆凝


End file.
